


Between Hours

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: What to do in the cargo bay, between shifts.





	Between Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Between Hours

## Between Hours

### by skripka

Title: Between Hours  
Fandom: Firefly  
Pairing: J/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: What to do in the cargo bay, between shifts. Warnings: none, beyond the whole M/M NC-17 thing. Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine, but it's nice to take them out and play once in a while. Archive: Take it! Just drop me a line.  
Feedback: Is super shiny. 

Sffan and Kellygirl helped out with the beta. Thanks for the evil influences. 

* * *

Jayne was walking along the gangway in the cargo hold. Mal had ordered a night watch for this voyage, for safety's sake (always a chance of reavers this far out). Fortunately, it had been quiet. Jayne didn't mind the night watch, much. Gave him some time to himself, was his way of thinking. He had spent a lot of time tuning up his weapons the first couple of nights, but ultimately he preferred walking around the ship, only occasionally bumping into the captain, who had his own nighttime routine. For a small ship, it was easy enough to find out of the way corners and such. Which suited Jayne just fine. 

Jayne came down the stairs into the hold proper, and whirled at the slight shuffle that came from behind him. Simon stood there, wearing only his loose sleeping pants and a quiet grin. "One of these days, I'll sneak up on you," commented the doctor. 

"Not ruttin' likely," growled Jayne. So it was going to be one of those nights? He could feel his cock stiffening, remembering the first time he had seen those arms. Knew there had to be reason for those froofy shirts the doc always wore. 

"The captain up there?" asked Simon, with a nod towards the pilot's deck. As Jayne grunted assent, the younger man said, "Good. I've got you to myself. Come here," And grabbed the mercenary's belt and pulled him towards him, in between the piles of cargo boxes. 

Their lips met with the now expected electricity. Jayne melted into Simon's kisses, bringing his hands up to grab onto the doctor's arms for support. Simon's hands, which hadn't released the belt, were now busy undoing it. As the belt came loose, they spun around, so that Jayne could lean against the bulkhead. Simon paused for air, and while examining the gasping Jayne, gently removed his lover's hands from his arms, so he could remove the parts of his clothing. 

Jayne recovered a bit, pants around his ankles, and reached towards Simon's pants. "Not yet, lover," chuckled Simon, who now grabbed onto Jayne's wrists, pushed him back towards the wall, and held him there. "That's for later," he muttered as he started feeding on Jayne's neck. There was a certain spicy, salty taste to the mercenary's skin, and Simon reveled in it. Dreamt about it occasionally. Now, kissing, nibbling, and sucking, hard enough to leave marks, Simon started moving his lips to less recently explored territory, pulling the tee shirt aside as his did so. Jayne's moans were egging him on, and as he released the wrists, so he could reach the chest, and start working on the nipples, the larger man relaxed into the wall. At that moment, Jayne could no more have moved, than he could have formed a coherent sentence. That was the other thing Simon loved about Jayne, how quickly he rose to passion. And speaking of rising. . . .as Simon's lips started trailing down to the abdomen, his hands found Jayne's cock, and grabbed onto it gently, but firmly. 

As Simon dropped to his knees, he felt Jayne's hands grab onto his shoulders. That was okay, because he planned to have Jayne in such throes of ecstasy, he would need the balance. But first, he teased. Little kisses, up and down the shaft, the occasional nibble. He held the heavy balls in his hand, and licked up the shaft, brushing against the head, but never actually touching it. Once Simon saw that Jayne was almost sweating, he quickly took the whole cock in his mouth, almost down to the root, and started drawing on it. His tongue made patterns, now on the head, now on the shaft. There was a lot of control once you had someone's cock in your mouth, he thought. He could probably get Jayne to promise anything at this moment, especially when he pulled his mouth halfway off the cock. The big man couldn't keep from bucking, but calmed back down when the warm mouth engulfed the cock again. And again. 

As soon as Simon felt that slight vibration in his lips, he pinched off the base of the cock, and removed his mouth quickly. As he glanced up, he saw Jayne's face, a mixture of agony and pleasure. "Don't worry, we're not done yet!" exclaimed Simon, as he saw that look, and rose from the floor. "Here," and they kissed again, passionately, hard. This time Simon didn't stop the older man from loosening the drawstring on his pants, and pulling them part way down. Their cocks rubbed together, and the only thing that kept Jayne from losing it was Simon's tight hold around the base. The doctor wiggled a bit, and the loosened pants puddled around his ankles, and not incidentally caused Jayne to groan at the sensation. Simon smiled, and released the kiss. 

"Turn around," Simon panted. Jayne moaned again, but obeyed. Simon, while holding onto Jayne's shoulder with his left hand, managed to find the lube bottle with his right. (He was a doctor, after all, and it paid to be prepared). First, he lubed up his cock a bit, which by now was almost thrumming, then took a bit more on his fingers, and found the crack of Jayne's ass. The mercenary flinched as the cold lube hit his sensitive areas, but calmed down as Simon slid first one finger, then another, past the constriction. He twisted and scissored with his fingers, becoming even more aroused by the sounds coming from Jayne's throat. 

"Are you ready?" asked Simon, breathlessly, and as Jayne muttered an assent, removed the fingers and replaced them with his cock. His right hand was still slick, and he grabbed Jayne's cock again. There was no gentleness to the stroking, however, because at this point Simon lost all coherent thought and gave himself up to sensation. He got into his rhythm, thrusting and stroking, grinding and pulling, hearing grunts and moaning beneath him, and he almost could have cared less about who he was fucking. The sensation was what was important now, and driving his cock up the other man's ass. The climax, when it came, was shuddering and long, but Simon somehow kept stroking Jayne's cock, so the mercenary came only a few seconds later. 

The doctor laid his head on Jayne's shoulder, drinking in the moment, and the smell of sweat and sex. It was all he could do to pull away, but he did, grabbing a nearby towel (always prepared), and saying brightly, with deep breaths, "Well, that was delicious. You'd better get your clothes on. I've got to get cleaned up." 

"Yeah, can't you just see the look on the captain's face when he sees us in the altogether?" 

Simon smiled, and kissed Jayne lightly on the lips. "Sleep well. See you at dinnertime, love." 

"Can't wait." returned Jayne, as he watched the doctor's retreating form. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
